


Of New Beginnings

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ansty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: When Sam moves to Stanford, Dean offers to drive him.





	Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So since the pilot I wondered about Dean not talking to Sam for two years and wondered what that was about. This idea popped into my head, angsty and a bit sad. This takes place the morning after John tells Sam to get out because he is going to Stanford. I've never been to Stanford, but I did do some research and the restaurant and hall are real, but if there is something wrong, sorry, just going off of what I found on their website.

“You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?” Dean's voice stops him as Sam reaches for the door handle and he sighs before turning and facing his brother. Dean is leaning against the doorway to the front room, a mug in his hand and watching him.

“I figured we said all we needed to say last night,” Sam replies with a shrug, tightening his grip on the strap over his shoulder.

“Bull,” Dean says and places his cup on the coffee table and reaches down to pick up a bag. “Lets go,” he says and moves past him and out the door.

“Wait, what?” Sam asks, following after his brother as he skips down the steps towards a cherry red Mustang.

“I figure it will take just over a day to reach Stanford, you don't have to be there until Friday, so we have three days to dink around. When was the last time we got to do that?” Dean asks over the top of the car, grinning at his still confused brother.

“Dean I'm not driving to Stanford, I'm flying,” Sam protests.

“Nope, canceled that last night, we're going on a road trip, and not our usual kind, we're going to have fun.”

“Dean,” Sam replies sounding exasperated but climbs into the car after throwing his bag in the trunk.

“Come on Sammy, it will be great,” Dean tries to be optimistic, but Sam isn't feeling it.

Movement on the porch has him glancing up to find John there, drinking coffee and watching them, Sam raises a hand in a half hearted wave, but John just turns on his heel and goes back inside without acknowledging him. As they pull away from Bobby's house, the mood is somber but comfortable, Metallica blasting out of the cars speakers, Dean singing along.

They spend the three days stopping at every small off the road tourist destination and Sam can't remember a better time than those three days.

“So, do you know where you're staying?” Dean asks as they're eating dinner at a small diner outside of Stanford.

“Florence Moore Hall.”

“How do you think they're going to react to you putting salt lines on the windows and in front of the door?” Dean grins at him around a mouthful of burger and Sam looks down. “Are you serious?” Dean demands, setting his burger down and staring his brother down.

“I'm trying to get away from that life Dean,” Sam says defensively, crossing his arms and glaring back.

“That's the stupidest thing you've ever said,” Dean shoots back, pushing his plate away and reaching for his wallet as he looked at the receipt. “You know what's out there, and you're not planning on defending yourself?”

“Dean, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself without making my roommates think I'm a freak,” Sam defends himself as they leave the diner.

“And you're the smart one,” Dean rolls his eyes and climbs into the car, slamming the door behind him and sitting in angry silence. Sam rolls his eyes to the darkening sky and blows out a breath, praying to any deity out there for patience as he climbs into the car. They sit in silence for a long time, both staring into the darkening night, it's tense and eventually Dean starts the car and turns towards their hotel.

They enter the hotel without another word and Dean heads into the bathroom to take a shower and Sam turns on the TV. He feels terrible about leaving, but it's something he has to do, he has to try to live a normal life; he wants the white picket fence, collie and 2.5 kids, and being a hunter would never let him do that.

Dean exits the bathroom nearly twenty minutes later, rubbing a towel over his hair before throwing it back into the bathroom before taking a seat on the other bed.

“I'm proud of you, you know,” Dean finally says after they've watched Family Feud for twenty minutes, each throwing out answers at the players who couldn't hear them.

“I know,” Sam replies just as quietly, both of their eyes glued to the TV.

\-------------

“Whoa,” Dean says and Sam can't help but agree, Stanford is impressive to say the least with large manicured lawns and beautiful buildings. “You sure about this?” Dean asks for the hundredth time and Sam lets out a short laugh.

“I've been dreaming about this for years Dean, yeah, I'm sure.” Dean nods once and puts the car back into drive and continues on. 

They spend the day exploring the campus, Dean making snarky comments the whole way, though it doesn't stop him from hitting on most girls they come across, much to Sam's chagrin. They eat lunch at Rangoon Ruby before finding Sam's rooms in Florence Moore Hall.

“Oh, nice, co-ed,” Dean says as a girl passes them and sending him a flirty smile and Sam pulls him along behind him until he finds his room. It's a double and it looks like his roommate hasn't arrived yet so Sam took the bed on the right, placing his bag there.

“Seems small,” Dean remarks, placing the box he was carrying on the ground and looking around.

“We've stayed in worse,” Sam points out and Dean can't argue that fact so he doesn't try and instead moves to the windows that look out over the grounds. “Hey Dean,” Sam starts but stops and Dean looks over his shoulder at him to find him sitting on the bed and looking guilty.

“No chick flick moments Sam,” he says with a grin, but his heart isn't really in it and when Sam doesn't respond right away he sighs and takes a seat on the other bed. 

“You're going to hate me,” Sam starts and Dean snorts and gives him a disbelieving look.

“Nothing you can say will make me hate you kiddo.” Sam gives out a shaky laugh and rubs his hand through his hair.

“You know I want a normal life, a house, a family, you know the whole nine yards,” he's refusing to meet Dean's eyes and his brother stays silent, letting him talk. “That means I have to leave the hunting life behind. Completely.” He finally meets Dean's eyes to find the other man watching him with a blank look on his face, like he knows what's coming. “Dean, I'm sorry, but I need to cut off everything, including you.” Sam's eyes have fallen to the floor, afraid of what he will see on his brother's face. He hates to ask this, but he needs to cut his family out of his life, and while he's never seen eye to eye with John, Dean is the only one who cared about him.

After a long pause, Dean blows out a breath and stands, moving back to the window and is quiet for a long moment.

“When you say cut me off, what does that mean exactly?” he finally asks and Sam flinches at the defeated tone in his voice.

“I mean I need to keep my mind on my studies, I want to ask you not to call me about any hunts or research, or anything hunter related.”

“Alright,” Dean finally agrees, his voice is strained and he hasn't turned away from the window.

“That's it?” Sam asks, completely taken aback.

“You want out, I get it, I don't agree with it, but I'm not going to stand in your way, I'd rather you get out while you can.”

“Oh, ok,” Sam is still reeling, Dean wasn't supposed to agree so easily.

“I should get going,” Dean says suddenly, turning from the window and walking towards the door and Sam has to scramble to follow him. They don't say anything on the way out to the car, not until they reach the  
vehicle and Sam runs a hand over the hood. She's beautiful and Dean had restored her almost completely on his own since he was fourteen.

“You could stay,” Sam says and he's not just talking about tonight, he had dreams about he and Dean running away and living away from the life they grew up in.

Dean leans against the hood of the car and crosses his arms and regards his brother and then the campus around them.

“I'm not smart enough for this swanky place,” he says and Sam rolls his eyes and crosses his own arms.

“Bullshit,” he shoots back, “your IQ is nearly as high as mine.” Sam loves his brother but he'd always under valued his own self worth.

“You know this life isn't for me,” Dean says, “plus, what would I do? Become a barista and serve douche bags like him?” he says nodding towards a young man wearing skinny jeans and a beanie. “No thanks.”

“Yeah,” Sam says quietly and they fall silent.

“Anyway, like I said, I should get going.”

“Right,” Sam agrees but neither move for a long moment, Sam wants to hug his brother, but he's not sure how that will go over.

“Here,” Dean suddenly says and holds out the keys to the Mustang and Sam eyes them, confused. “She's yours.”

“Dean – what?”

“She's yours,” he repeats himself with a grin, “kinda makes you feel like an ass now, right?”

“Is this because I said I don't want to hear from you?” Sam demands, refusing to take the keys.

“Nope, she's been yours from day one,” Dean says and holds out a piece of paper that Sam takes reluctantly. It's the title to the car and under 'Registered Owner' it says Sam Winchester.

“I don't get this, you've been building this car since you were fourteen, this was your dream car,” Sam tries to protest, not believing this. He had loved this car, had helped Dean when he could, though Dean was picky about who he let touch the car.

“Sammy, I only have one dream car, and its back in Sioux Falls.”

“Dean, I can't...”

“Well I'm not taking her, do what you want with her, but if you sell her, I'll come back here, whether you want me to or not, and kick your ass.”

“How do you plan to get back? I know you're not going to fly.”

“Hell no,” Dean agrees, “I'm riding the Greyhound,” he says and pulls a bus ticket out of his back pocket. “So, can I get a ride?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies and watches as Dean walks around to the passenger side and climbs in.

“Take care of yourself,” Dean says as they are standing just inside the doors that lead to the buses.

“Yeah you too,” Sam replies and they stand awkwardly for a moment before Dean suddenly pulls him into a tight hug.

“If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me, I'll never change my number,” he mutters into his younger brother's ear and Sam tightens his arms around him.

“If you really need some help, or a place to stay, I'll be here, you know that right?”

“I know,” Dean says and pulls back and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and opens his mouth but closes it without saying anything.

“Me too,” Sam says quietly, knowing what he was trying to say without saying it. Dean nods and glances behind them when they call for his bus number and destination.

“They're playing my tune,” he says with a smile before stepping back and dropping his hand, “just... just stay safe.”

“You too,” Sam replies and he knows their dragging it out, and its turning into a 'chick flick' moment that Dean hates.

“See you,” Dean says with a little wave and exits towards the bus, Sam watches as he hands his bag to the driver who stows it underneath before climbing on board. Once he's seated at a window seat, he gives another small wave that Sam returns. Sam stays until long after the bus pulls out wondering if he's doing the right thing before making his way back to Stanford and his new life.


End file.
